


Whenever I'm Alone With You

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2009 [21]
Category: Bandom, The Young Veins
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Keltie watch the sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever I'm Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://isuzuchan44.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://isuzuchan44.livejournal.com/)**isuzuchan44** 's prompt: Damnit I would kill for you to write something really short that's Ryan/Keltie? Ugh just write me Ryan/Keltie and I will grovel at your feet ;_;

The sun was just beginning to set over the city, shining through the buildings like a beacon of God. I was sitting with him on the edge of the lake, watching his shaggy brown hair flutter in the soft breeze.

"I love you, Ryan," I whispered into the silence, crawling into his lap. I ran my hands through his hair, soft and light between my fingers.

He looked down at me, his bright brown eyes sparkling in the low sun angle, his hands strong but soft against my shoulder blades. "I love you too, Keltie," he muttered in that raspy monotone, but even then I could hear the emotion behind his words, could see the smile in his eyes. He brushed a calloused thumb lightly across my cheek, just looking into my eyes.

I leaned up to kiss him just as the sun sank below the horizon.  



End file.
